Yellow lines are sometimes used as lane marks as well as white lines, and therefore there has been suggested a technical method of recognizing lane marks such as a white line, a yellow line, and the like by using a color image captured by an imaging means such as a color camera (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3333468).